


I Was Built For You

by MLG_senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Top Levi, Yandere, cyborg, eren is to pure for this world, ereri, what the hell am i doing with my life, yandere levi, yanderelevi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLG_senpai/pseuds/MLG_senpai
Summary: Eren jaeger had special blood. One that people wanted, people needed. His blood somehow canceled/eliminated  out the mutations in the DNA that cancer patients have. But his blood only could help a certain kind of cancer, not all of them. But yet people couldn't understand that.So Grisha (Eren's father) and his engineer partner Hanji created a human-like cyborg to protect Eren at all cost. Grisha also gave the cyborg the power of free will/thinking so it could get along and be friends with Eren like a normal human could. Would that help him and his son? Or will it only cause more bad than good?I do not own the characters of snk nor the photos





	1. Chapter 1

Grisha's pov

"How are you doing Eren?" I ask my 15-year-old son.

"Fine, I guess... -" he stopped eating his food as he put down his fork.  
"-I miss everyone dad... I want to go back to school" he confessed as he looks down at his breakfast.

"I'm sorry Eren you can't go back, you need to stay here where it is safe for you...we've talked about this. We can't have another incident like last time happen again." I let out as I pick and push my breakfast around.

"I know dad it's just... I miss my friends, the arcade, the movies, school and the beach-" he didn't get to finish.

"I know Eren... But this is what's best." I say looking at him sadly. I know a normal boy his age should be out having fun, exploring and getting himself into trouble. But Eren isn't a normal boy you see.

Eren has this special blood, that is so special that only one other person in the world had something similar. That was about a century ago before Eren was even born and the poor woman took her own life from all the pressure society, medical field and government put on her.

Eren's blood has cells that permanently eliminate cancer mutations in a cancer patient's DNA. But the thing is it only work on lung cancer patients. I've tried to tell everyone this very clearly, but yet no one believes me. It's more like they would try anything if there was remotely any chance of curing cancer.

We first found this out when Eren had to go get his blood checked because of 'something unusual' when he wanted to donate some and then we got a call back from the hospital saying we needed to go back there immediately because it was 'urgent'. So when we got there they explained everything to us. After that we got calls from all over ranging from' please donate sir we need your son's blood' to ' how much money do you want for your son?'.

But what made me go to extremes of isolating Eren was an incident that happened when I drove to pick up Eren from school. That's when I saw him walking up to me, but before he could reach me someone put a cloth over his mouth and force him into a truck. Thank any God out there that I was talking to a neighborhood policeman that was picking up his child when I saw it happen. He called back up and medics so I got Eeren back to me quickly and those men in jail quickly.

But now I can't even let a chance of anything like that happen again. That's why I have to keep Eren in the house under tight home security at all times. He only has limited interaction with people outside. Which is only his nurse, his home tutor , my partner Hanji and myself. The only reason the government is letting me keep him here with me and isolated is if I let a nurse come every 8 weeks. Sometimes those pigs come earlier and I'm afraid it might affect Eren later, but there's nothing I could do about it. To come take blood from him for medical research/ donations that is why we have nurse 'Armin' come every once and a while. Eren seems to get along with him so that's good he also gets along with his tutor Mikasa. She is quite protective of him as well, probably because she is his older cousin. He also gets along with my engineering partner Hanji, even if sometimes she would want to experiment with his blood. But every time she asks I tell her she needs to focus on the project we are almost finished with, instead of my child's bodily fluids.

"I know you only want what's best for me." He says as he finally starts eating his food.

"of course Eren, but now I have to go to work soon," I say as I quickly finish my food.

"But I thought you had Sunday's off," he asked.

"well, I need to work more to be able to pay for all this home security and everything else," I explain as I ruffle his hair.

"Oh ok... Sorry, you have to work hard and pay a lot for me too" he said looking down once again.

"We also talked about this Eren, it's not your fault and of course I would do anything to protect you. Even if I had to burn myself live I would" I say with a smile trying to brighten the mood. Though he looks up at me with a sad one then stands up and hugs me. I, of course, hug him back, we share a nice moment for a bit. Then a memory popped into my head that I had a little gift for Eren.

"I almost forgot that I had a gift for you in the living room," I informed with a large smile.

"Dad you shouldn't be wasting money on gifts if you have things to pay-"

"Oh shut up and accept the things I buy you," I say with a low chuckle as I pinch his cheeks.

"Ow ow ow! Alright! Ha, what is it?" He asks as he rubs his now red cheeks.

"Hmm I don't really remember, it was what you were talking about nonstop a week ago. What was the game called? Dark entities? Dark spirits ? OH, I remember it was dark souls, was it? The third one was the one?" I joked around with him. His eyes went wide with a smile from ear to ear.

"Dad you didn't!" He yells happily, I didn't get to respond because he was in a blink of an eye he was already dashing in the direction of the living room. I let out a content sigh, it was nice seeing him happy. He isn't always since he is always in the house and without friends. He's been really down lately, I would be to if I was stuck in this house 24/7 every day. I then heard a loud "yes!" From the living room, he must have found it. Then before I knew it he was running back towards me at full speed. When I didn't see him slow down it got me nervous.

"Uh Eren-" I didn't get to finish become before I knew it he threw himself at me.

"Thank you so much, dad! I really appreciate this!... Hopefully, it doesn't give you money problems" he said slowly losing his happy vibe.

"Oh please, a boy your age shouldn't be worrying about money problems. You should be thinking of having fun, the guy at the game store mentioned that the game was long and hard. So maybe this game can be your little escape from everything that's going on? Hopefully... What are you still standing here for go play your dark spirits- souls I mean" I say ruffling his once again.

"Dark souls 3 you mean!" He yells happily.

"Yeah yeah go play your game already, today is your only day off from studies with Mikasa" I mention.

"Alright thanks, dad! Love you!" He yells as he happily skips to his room. 

Now that he is busy and happy it's time to got to the basement with Hanji to work on the secret project. No, I'm not going to work and no I don't have money problems actually it's quite the opposite, in fact, we are well off from my job as a biomedical engineer and my other job of a surgeon. Plus the money the government and other high ups give us so I can keep Eren 'healthy & happy'. So I use that money mostly for Eren and bills and others. But I use half of my paycheck from my jobs goes straight into my project in the basement.

I finally go down to join Hanji down stairs, she is a mechanical/electrical engineer. which is a crucial part of this secret project we are working on.

"Ah, how good of you to join me Grisha! how is the cutie doing upstairs?" she asks facing me once she heard me open the door.

"Good he actually really enjoyed the game I bought him, I haven't seen him this happy for a while," I say with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Grisha after we are done with this guy here, Eren can go out have fun and friends without you having to worry about his safety!" she yells excitedly. I give her a nod as I regain my determined attitude. I take at look at our almost finished invention, looking at all our dedication and hard work almost complete made adrenaline start pumping through my veins.

see what we created was a human-like android, one where there was no chance of you knowing he was a machine from just looking at him. I gave him all the correct anatomy and pig skin which is very close to human skin, the only problem is that he's really pale. But it is not noticeable enough for someone would look into. We are actually done with all electrical, mechanical and appearance problems and all including waterproofness and small electrical shocks (like if someone rubbed their feet on the carpet with socks on and tried to shock him). we also finished the programming and the motherboard, we just did it separately. I even had various of weapons I had stored inside of him so he can keep my son safe.

~~~~~

here we are, me Grisha Jaeger and my engineering partner Hanji Zoe are done with it all. the only thing left is to power "Levi"(Hanji's idea for the name) up and start testing to see if he indeed is capable of doing what he was created for.

"Are you ready to start him up Grisha?" she asked turning to me giving me a crazy smile, and me being used to it paid it no mine.

"I've been ready since the second I thought of the idea," I say as I finally put the code in my computer that finally let me power him up. it took only a second for the android "Levi" to quickly open his two very light blue/gray eyes.

I didn't want to give away all of Levi's abilities just yet. I wanted you guys to find them out as the story goes along.


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic information about Levi, the logic might be little wonky pls just let it happen. Anyways sorry about barely updating I know I hella slacked on this o_0

6 Months Before Humankind's Genocide 

Grisha's pov 

Once 'Levi' turned on he looked around scoping the area.

"Hello, Levi, congrats on being alive!" Hanji squeals which causes Levi to narrow his eyes. I walk up closer to him.

"Hello there Levi, I Grisha jaeger and her Hanji Zoe"- I say gesturing towards Hanji -" are your creators. Do you know your life objective?" I ask him looking deep into his live yet lifeless eyes.

"Yes, to protect Eren Jaeger at all cost, my number on priority." he said matter of factly which caused my stiff muscles to relax and me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good, good I already stored in your program all the information you need to know about him. I also gave you free will, which gives you the ability to act and behave like a normal human in society. Basically giving you the ability to make decisions." I put in this feature so that he and Eren could be friends because I am not planning on informing him that I crafted an android to be his friend and protector. Me knowing Eren he would never agree to something like this. his pride would get in the way. So he can't know Levi isn't human. he has feelings and a conscience which does mean he could maybe dislike Eren, but as I was programming him I made sure to make his objective override his feelings. Though there's a slim chance his feelings might overcome but that's very unlikely. 

"So when do I meet Eren?" he asked.

"Well, first things first you should use the internet that I had stored inside of you to look through informational websites about the culture and just human everyday mannerisms so you don't look weird or unusual out in public," I explain as I drag my office chair close, taking a seat near him.

"And then you will take me to him," he asked with an expressionless face. well more like stated than asked.

"Yes, of course, we just have to make sure you are fully ready for civilization. Remember I'm basically putting my son's life and well-being in your hands. So make sure to look up gestures, behavior, and facial expressions because it doesn't seem like your producing them on your own," I said as I was taking notes while observing him.

"Ok, that won't take long-" I interrupted not letting him finish.

"We also typed up your 'life' which I stored in your motherboard so make sure to read that over so you know what to say if Eren or anyone else decides to ask you about your 'childhood' and such," I explain while still writing more notes. I rolled the office chair to the nearby metal table to begin to write down more serious and detailed notes.

"Ok, I can also do that-" 

"Oh and also make sure to look over information about how teenagers act and their hormones and such so you can blend in with them!" Hanji mentioned as she also grabbed a chair and sat near me also writing down notes.

"... Ok, I'll also do that-"

"And! also make sure to cover-"

"I'm only going to cover those subjects now and continue with the rest at night when everyone is asleep, for now, I'll cover all those then meet Eren," he responded as crossed his arms.

"Ah! I see someone's already catching an attitude! that's great you will fit right in!" Hanji squeals again then quickly went back to writing down notes.

"Anyway going back to the sleeping part, that reminds me. Levi, make sure to get at least two hours of 'sleep', to rest your generator. other than that you don't need much 'sleep'." I say as I write down all these details down. 

"Alright, I'll do that. For now, I'm going to go over all the different websites." is all he let out before he looked down to the floor completely silent.

looking back to our conversation I noticed his persistence on the subject of Eren. which I feel is a good thing. though I can't help this unsettling feeling that's resting in the bottom of my stomach.

Could it be something I ate? probably.

After conversating with Hanji with important information to remember and new problems that could happen. None that we couldn't handle but problems none the less. I wrote now about 3 pages worth of new notes about important details to remember and things I could fix/improve on Levi.

"Alright, I have a basic Idea of how I should act and behave now" Levi stated as he came out of his zoned out state. 

"Levi I want to make it clear right now that if something is not working, jammed or glitching come straight to me and or Hanji so we can check it out. Even if it seem like 'nothing' doesn't matter you still come here OK? we can't afford any mistakes or anything revolving people finding out you are not human." I thoroughly explained so I can get the message across. 

"Yes, I understand. But I had a question with basic human things like for instance blood, hair growth, nail growth and etcetera how will I pull that off when situations come along revolving things like that to happen?" he asked cocking his head a bit to the side and raising one eyebrow up half of a centimeter. something you wouldn't notice if you weren't paying attention. I got up and walked towards him.

"Excellent question and I must praise on your usage on the human gesture you just demonstrated just now, make sure to keep it up. But going back to your question... a normal human has 3 layers of skin correct?"- Levi nodded -" and that goes by hypodermis, dermis and lastly the epidermis. But for you, you don't need the hypodermis nor the dermis. so I had put in a layer of pig epidermis than a layer of blood all throughout the body than another layer of pig epidermis. Which not only looks like human skin but the blood underneath brings color to the skin to make you look a bit more, how you say alive" I ranted quite proud of my hard work as I brought up his arm to demonstrate which earned myself a weird glarish stare.

"So when I get cut or slashed it would bleed acting as if I actually have veins." He finished.

"Yes precisely" I Responded him with a pat on the back.

"But what about the rest?" He asked while once again crossing his arms.

"Well, I made you anatomically correct all over and made your body react to things as a normal alive person would, body hair and nail wise it would always stay the same it would not change at all of course. You're not human after all, there is no way it would grow on its own. So that part would have no change unless you come here and we change it manually. So when it all comes down you would stay hairless like you're are now besides the hair on your head that we place there, and nails the size will stay the size they are now." I go into detail as I walk back to my office chair by Hanji.

"Don't worry Levi baby we thought of most of the things already." she cooed to him somehow from across the room.

"Don't call me baby... And oh really? then what about age huh? everyone around me is going to physically age while I stay like this forever?" he asked with an annoyed stare.

"Oh heh, that." she nervously adjusted her glasses.

"With that, we already made your face look somewhat older so we won't face that problem anytime soon but once it becomes painfully obvious we would change you manually slowly to look older," I explained. -" Enough questions, for now, we will continue this tomorrow. for now, here I need to give this to you," I say as I walked to a closet on the far left of the dark basement filled with machines and metal. He followed as I was getting the things out.

"Here is what you need for now on, you might need more but we will cross that bridge when we get there," I say as I pass him the duffle bag I grabbed out of the closet.

"What is in this bag?" he asks confused.

"Tt has fake ID's and other federal documents, clothes, and other things to give more of the illusion of you having a past and a personality" I state as I opened it showing him the contents.

"Ok that's good to have, now I get meet Eren?" he asked more impatiently.

"Yes now let's go meet Eren" I let out as my nervousness slowly comes back.


End file.
